Star Wars: Iron & Gamma
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When an experiment goes wrong, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner end up in the Star Wars universe. Will they be the galaxy's best hope at defeating the Empire?


-**Stark Tower**-

**Tony's Lab**

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are currently working on a new invention, which is a new type of arch-shaped portal generator, which will allow them to travel to different worlds and even other dimensions like Asgard. Once it's built, people can travel to other worlds or dimensions just by walking through it.

"Tony, I'm not sure this'll work. I mean, I feel something could go wrong at any moment." Bruce says, unsure that the portal device will work, though Tony begs to differ.

"Bruce, it'll be fine. This'll work. Once it does, we'll be able to travel to virtually any world or dimension, like Asgard. Imagine what Asgardian women look like, huh?" Tony says with a wink. After sighing and thinking it over, Bruce nods, thinking of all the useful applications could be gained by the device. Tony smiles as he puts in the finishing touches and turns on the device, but just as it starts up, it sputters before shutting down.

"Told you so." Bruce remarks, though Tony doesn't listen as he looks at the device in confusion.

"I-It just needs a few more adjustments, that's all." Tony says. Right after he says this, the machine suddenly starts up again, but this time around, it's sucking up objects close by like a magnet. Before Tony and Bruce can step back, they are sucked into the portal device before it blows up.

* * *

-**An Hour Later**-

**Tatooine**

After an hour or so, Tony and Bruce wake up, finding themselves in the middle of a vast desert.

As Bruce dusts himself off, he marches up to Tony and angrily says, "I told you this was a bad idea, making such a dangerous and unstable device! Now look where we are! We're stuck in the middle of a desert. And something is telling me we aren't on Earth anymore..." Bruce says as he backs away from Tony.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I made a mistake. What we should do is find shelter before we die of heatstroke." Tony says as the duo travel around the seemingly eternal desert, not really finding anything but sand.

* * *

-**Later**-

After a long while, Bruce and Tony are still wandering about when they come across a blond-haired young man talking with another man as they are farming some unfamiliar looking crops.

"Hey!" Tony calls out, getting the two men's attention, one of whom runs over to Tony and Bruce.

"You two don't look so good." The blonde man says.

"Very observant." Tony says as he breathes hard.

Noticing how Bruce and Tony were breathing, the young man leads them towards his oddly-shaped home. "Come inside. You guys look thirsty." He says.

"Not to mention tired." Tony adds as he and Bruce enter the home, sighing with relief as the hot rays of the sun are no longer shining on them.

"Come. Sit. We'll get something for you boys to eat." The older man tells Tony and Bruce, leading them to a table in the kitchen as he pours a blue drink into some cups.

"What is this?" Bruce asks.

"Bantha milk." The older man says.

"What's a 'bantha'?" Tony adds, equally puzzled.

"It's an animal we raise to make milk. Drink it; it's good." The blonde-haired man says.

Bruce takes a tiny sip from his cup. "Mm. It's...actually pretty good." He says, prompting Tony to drink a bit from his own cup.

"Wow. It is good. Thanks." Tony says as he takes another sip.

"No problem. I'm Luke." The blonde-haired man says. "That's my uncle Owen." He adds as he points to the older man.

"Nice to meet you." Tony says after taking another sip of his bantha milk. "I'm Tony Stark. This is my...trusted colleague, Bruce Banner."

"Pleasure to meet you." Bruce adds. "Thank you for offering us shelter from the sun. And the...bantha milk. Heh." He chuckles.

"Couldn't just leave you to cook in the sun." Luke says. "So, where are you guys from?" He asks.

"We're from...a very far away place." Tony answers with half-truth, not really trusting Luke, despite him offering shelter for him and Bruce. "We were...doing something when we both passed out. When we woke up, we ended up here." Tony adds, once again not being totally truthful with Luke.

"Oh. Well, hopefully you guys will find your way back to...wherever it is you came from." Luke says.

"There's a spare room that has two beds. You can rest in there." Uncle Owen says, to which Bruce and Tony nod and smile with gratitude.

"_I hope this place has air conditioning_." Bruce thinks to himself.

* * *

-**Later**-

**Nighttime**

Many hours later, Bruce and Tony lay in their beds in the spare room with the door locked, still not trusting Luke or his family.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth, Tony?" Bruce asks.

"Because we don't know them, Bruce. Until we can trust them, we aren't gonna tell them all the details on how we got here, okay?" Tony says.

Bruce nods in response to this. "Okay. Got it."

"I still don't know where we are, Bruce, but I know one thing." Tony adds.

"And what would that be?" Bruce asks.

"We're a long way from home." Tony replies.


End file.
